Can't Believe You
by PercyJackson3300
Summary: This is not a story with already made characters and also I try to do the best I can, even though I am a noobie. It's about life and mystery enjoy!


_Can't Believe You_

Chapter 1

_Kevin's POV_

I was walking into my French Class when I saw him. He had shaggy blonde hair, green eyes, was wearing his favorite blue tshirt, black skinny jeans, black shoes, and wore his devilish but charming smile. His name was Troy. We are apparently "best friends", but I think there is more to it. We've known each other since we were freshmen, or as Troy calls it, "The Grade of Fresh Meat". People sometimes laugh at his humor sometimes they don't, he snickers at his own jokes that he knows are lame. I admire him for that, because he knows to not tell it again; also I find it adorable. "Hey, Kevin!", Troy said as he walked over with his hand out for a hug. I accepted his hand, and went in for the hug. He smelled strangley of cinnamon, but it fits him somehow. "Hey Troy. How was your so called 'hangout' with your Mom.", I said with a mischivious smile to show it was a joke.

"It was terrible! First, she makes me to go to the IGA. Then, she tells me that I'm cute, which I hate when people call me that. Next, she asks people I don't even know if I am. Finally, she says that since I have her dimples I'm perfection. My life is ruined!", he said slouching into a desk. "Well at least it's not on a newspaper.", I spoke to soon. As soon as I said it, he brought out a newspaper from his bag and the headline was, "Mom Claims That Son Is Perfectionally Cute!". I start to get a surprised look on my face, but stopped when Troy looks like he was expected it. "Your life is not ruined. At least your face isn't on the cover.", I reassured him.

"Oh really! At least my name's in the article, isn't that a good thing!".

"Calm down! At lea-", I couldn't finish my sentence because the teacher told us to take our seats.

After School

Troy and I walked home from school like we usually do, but this time it was different from any other day. This time we didn't have our 2 best friends: Jason and Piper. They usually walk with us, but apparently they were out "sick" and that it wasn't a "coincidence". They are probably out on a date or something, or they probably on purpose so I get some time with Troy. They know I'm gay, but the problem is that Troy doesn't know. I tried telling him once, but that was when he fell asleep while he was sick. Now we're walking alone together, silent, and feeling awkward because Piper was our "Icebreaker" so to say. Strangely, a stranger came out of an alley, and walked behind us like nothing was happening. Finally after a few more steps, I turn around and say, "Take a picture it will last longer!". Then I realized that he took it literally, he pulled out his camera and took a picture of Troy. He walked away with a huge, creepy smile. "That wasn't stalkish or anything.", Troy said looking miserable, "He probably wanted a picture of my 'adorable' face!". The rest of the walk we were silent, until we reached Troy's house. We saw Troy's parents' car parked in their drive way, and heard a piercing scream coming from inside. We immediately ran inside the house to find Troy's parents stiff as a statue and everything an entire mess.

_Troy's POV_

Thoughts, worries, and concerns were scrambled through my mind so much that I couldn't think straight. My Mom started to cry, my Dad hugged her for support, and me; all I did was fall to my knees in awe. How could this happen? Who, When, How, and Why? I took a breath, put my hands on my face to cover them, and passed out with streams of tears on my face full of sorrow.

While Unconscience

I was in a place that looked like home, but felt somehow different. The walls were darker shades of brown and blue, and the parts that were supposed white were black. The floor was gone and only showed empty space. I had a black shirt with stuff that looks like galaxies, then I realized my whole body was covered in stars and galaxies. I floated over to the living room, which was strange seeing my mind doing most of the work instead of my feet. A circle of purple flames formed in front of my fireplace, and they're essence went into the middle of the circle. A strange looking aura of a man's face began to appear, and I actually now believe that someone could out-ugly Lady Gaga. He had strange, dark features: dark hair, sad and longing bright eyes, saggy skin, and I can't see any color except purple so he looked like a oompaloompa.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why are you purple?", I told him immediately. I didn't feel like talking to bodiless purple oompaloompas today.

"Questions lead to answers, answers lead consequences, consequences decides fate.", said the face.

"Oh great", I thought to myself, "now I have a munchkin giving me riddles!".

"If you want to have the answers you seek, you will meet me in the land between creeks. Come before the covered moon, and all will be answered soon.", the face said, "And the name is Sin." He disappeared, I fell through the floor, and into the deep space screaming like I haven't screamed before.

Back in the Real World

I awoke slowly with heavy eye lids, and when I open them fully I see my Mom, Dad, and Kevin around me. I looked around a bit more and realized that I was in a hospital. I tried to get up but my Mom pushed back down gently,"Honey, you took a pretty nasty fall when you passed out. You need to rest here for tonight, while me and your father talk about our 'insurance problems'...". I knew what she meant by that because we have no insurance. We are now probably doomed now! My parents slowly exited the room, and before closing the door she blew a kiss and I jokingly grabbed it. It made her smile for a moment. They closed the door, and Kevin asked, "Are you ok?". "I'm in a hospital what do you think!", I said with a grin. I then told him all that happened in the dream.

His face was priceless, I'm not joking if I took a picture of it I would be able to sell it for over one-million dollars. "You don't need a hospital, you need a looney asylum.", he started to leave but I grabbed his wrist. "Please, just help me. Don't make me put on the puppy face!", I threatened. He gave me a look that told me I won. "Fine I'll look up this so called 'land between the rivers' thing and I am done", he said regretfully. He looked at me with jumbled feelings: it looked like sad, confused, and hatred. He shook off my grip and stomped over to the door. He stopped when he grabbed the doorknob and said without turning around, "You never do realize what's happening to others unless you see it before your eyes. Don't do anymore scares...". Finally, he left.


End file.
